


our bodies just our hearts' clothing

by FullmetalChords, mother_hearted



Series: Toki and Meg's Faerghus Husbands AU [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No War AU, Reunion Sex, Top Claude von Riegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalChords/pseuds/FullmetalChords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Someday, he hopes to find the time to leave his duties for a while and visit Claude. The millennium festival is a year away, but perhaps then he can finally come face to face with his…Dimitri’s thoughts are interrupted by a tapping at the window.--Claude finally steals away some time to be with his beloved. Dimitri is fully delighted.Co-written between FullmetalChords and mother_hearted, and posted for day 7 of DimiclaudeBdayWeek!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Toki and Meg's Faerghus Husbands AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881556
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	our bodies just our hearts' clothing

**Author's Note:**

> About a year has gone by since the last installment in this series... still one year out from the promised millennium festival. As always, we are alternating points of view between Dimitri (mother_hearted) and Claude (FullmetalChords). 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The wind whips at Claude’s hair and cloak as he urges his wyvern through the skies, heading west. It isn’t his usual companion, the white Hilal… but Parvana is swifter, less conspicuous, and Claude needs her to be both for what he’s plotting. 

There have been dozens of times, these past few years, that he’s thought of doing exactly this. Throwing all caution and propriety to the winds, mounting a wyvern, and spiriting away to Dimitri’s side, half a continent away. Particularly as his loneliness had grown… and as their letters grew more and more heated, containing descriptions and insinuations that have warmed Claude’s bed on many an evening.

But this time was too much.

Dimitri’s twenty-first birthday had taken place about a week ago… and Claude had been bold enough to send him a gift for it that was meant for his eyes only.

A letter that detailed how badly Claude wanted to be by his side that evening, lovingly opening Dimitri up with his cock… and enclosed with the letter, he’d sent it. Six inches long, gold veins shot through the glass, nearly as thick as Claude himself was. A glass cock to help keep his darling warm.

Claude hadn’t known what to expect when he’d sent it. Perhaps some bluster would be sent back with the next messenger, Dimitri somewhat appalled by the forwardness of his gift and unsure how to react to it. Dimitri has always been the shyer of the two of them in their letters, giving Claude mere innuendo compared to the erotica that Claude regularly sends to him. (Not that Claude minds at all. If anything, the suggestion of heat that his lover sends him warms him better than any tale Dimitri could spin for him.)

But when Dimitri wrote back… it had changed everything for Claude.

_Thank you, dearest. You have made me a new man._

That had been all. One of the shortest letters Claude has ever gotten back from his love… and by far the one that had driven him maddest.

He hadn’t been able to sleep the night after getting it, knowing exactly what Dimitri was implying with his all-too-brief words. He’d pictured Dimitri on his back, working his present inside him, moaning Claude’s name… all while Claude was hundreds of miles away, unable to hear it. Unable to see the new man his lover was becoming.

Work be damned. Propriety be damned. 

Claude had snuck Parvana out of the eyrie the very next day.

Enough was enough.

Night has fallen over Faerghus, and Dimitri is exhausted. 

It’s been a long day of meeting with his advisors, going through letters full of complaints and requests from the more minor nobles of the kingdom. He is still preparing for the day he will be made king, finally be allowed to take over from his uncle and claim his birthright. Dimitri put off his coronation, asking to take on some of his duties and gain more skill as a politician before being crowned king. He knows that, had he been crowned immediately after returning from school, he would not be the sort of king he wants to be.

He would have fallen too easily into the trap of being who the Faerghus establishment wants him to be. Lambert in miniature, rather than the more progressive king Dimitri will fight to be. 

Lambert in miniature… hah. He certainly feels that way sometimes. Donning his father’s old robes, his hair slicked back from his face the way his father’s used to be. It’s grown longer since he left school, liable to hang in his face if he doesn’t do something with it. 

He will wash it out when he bathes tonight. And perhaps, he thinks with a thrill of excitement, perhaps he can take Claude’s present to the bath as well. Relax again in the water while he opens himself up…

Though it has been entirely too long since he saw Claude’s face, his lover is never far from his mind, nor his heart. They write to one another almost daily - sometimes multiple times in a day - and Dimitri feels like he has never known anyone better, surrounding himself with Claude’s words of counsel and affection. Claude’s heart opening ever wider to him, revealing the man he is becoming far away… and those letters are full of such spice that Dimitri flushes to think of them, where they are tucked in his bedside table. 

Someday, he hopes to find the time to leave his duties for a while and visit Claude. The millennium festival is a year away, but perhaps then he can finally come face to face with his…

Dimitri’s thoughts are interrupted by a tapping at the window.

It’s strangely rhythmic, not the idle peck of a bird, and Dimitri gets up, frowning as he moves closer to investigate, knowing he has the dagger at his hip should it be an unwelcome guest.

But then he moves closer, the face of his visitor revealed in the firelight from Dimitri’s bedroom, and Dimitri cannot help how he gasps, his heart soaring.

“Claude?!”

Claude grins as Dimitri fumbles with the latch of the window, perched on Parvana’s back. His mind and body already buzzing just from the fact that they are already so close.

“Not Claude,” he says cheerfully, once Dimitri has thrown open the window, reaching to help pull him inside. “A dastardly rogue, come to steal your virtue, Your Highness.” It was a fantasy he wrote in his last letter to Dimitri, pulled from the pages of one of the books of romance Dimitri had lent him…

...but he has trouble acting the rogue once his feet are planted on Dimitri’s carpet, Dimitri’s hands still clamped tightly around his biceps. His good eye wide at the sight of Claude. 

“I couldn’t stand it anymore,” he says, immediately dropping the act, and he puts his arms around Dimitri, swinging him around to dip him low like something out of the stories he loves. “I’ve missed you so much, and thinking about you with my present, I couldn’t…” 

He kisses him hard, fast, unable to stand not kissing him any longer. Four years of waiting, of longing, pent up inside him.

“I had to come, I had to see you, I…” He pauses in his babbling, getting a better look at Dimitri. His hair is much longer, one of his eyes milky and gray from the training accident two years prior. His cheekbones chiseled in the firelight, the puppy fat having faded from his face. 

“Oh, Dima,” he breathes. and touches Dimitri’s cheek reverently. “You’ve gotten even lovelier in our time apart.”

Dimitri is - reeling. Feeling like he’s somehow summoned Claude here by a magic spell. Dizzy from the exhilaration of simply getting to _see_ him again, after so long, that he showed up on a wyvern just outside Dimitri’s window…!

“My heart is fit to burst,” he whispers. He reaches up to touch Claude’s cheek, feel the peach fuzz that covers his jaw. And Claude dipping him like this, when he’d feared he would be too big to ever be dipped, to be swept off his feet…! Oh, Claude knows Dimitri too well, knows how his heart is fluttering right now, how that kiss sent Dimitri right out of his body. He’s made so, so weak by Claude’s romantic appearance in his bedroom. 

“Dearest,” he says before pulling Claude down into another kiss, full of warmth, full of his own longing. _You’re here, you’re here, you’re here._

Claude kisses Dimitri, lets himself be kissed, as long as he can bear, his arms starting to tremble from holding Dimitri’s weight. Still, it’s several minutes before he straightens them, setting Dimitri back on his feet - and noting that he’s gotten several inches taller in their time apart. Dimitri had mentioned it in his letters, yes, but it’s still a jolt to see the difference in person. 

Ah, but he can’t even fault him for it. It’ll be much easier to climb him now, wrap his legs around Dimitri’s trunk as though he’s one of the trees Petra taught him to climb. 

“I was in the neighborhood,” he lies cheerfully, and gives a sweeping bow. “Thought I’d come rescue the prince from his tower… unless you are no longer interested?”

Dimitri can’t help the way he chuckles. His same old scoundrel, through and through. Between his leaping heart and warm face, Dimitri feels as giddy as a schoolboy again. Just… with more mature tastes. 

Spellbound by Claude’s silliness and roguish charm, he can't help but indulge himself, extend his hand with his wrist delicately bent for Claude to take. 

“You decoded my secret message, did you?” he can’t help but tease, a smile on his face. He’s happy that Claude can see him like this, in his bedroom, dressed down and his most comfortable self… second only to the self he was with Claude. 

"Mmm..." 

Claude takes Dimitri’s hand with the proper decorum he's finally learned thanks to Judith's drilling, pecking the back of it. 

"It wasn't easy. Took a few days to..." Kisses his hand again. "Mm, crack the code..." Delicately turns Dimitri's hand, wrist up, to kiss his pulse point, the heat of his mouth lingering. "How have... you been?" 

He keeps kissing the inside of Dimitri's wrist, undoing the button at his cuff so he can keep kissing his way up Dimitri's arm, relearning the taste of his skin, making up for lost time.

Hhh. Dimitri's face colors further, feels his heart pound with every kiss to his sensitive skin. Idly speaks of meetings, of work, and then: 

"I have discovered I am more limber than I realized." 

Bites his lower lip, as obvious as he's always been. But Claude is _here_ , in his bedroom, like a miracle, and there's no reason to pretend he doesn't want to melt into a puddle at the sight of him.

Claude's eyes widen at that, and he pulls off to get a better look at Dimitri. 

"Oh?" He grins, putting an arm around Dimitri's waist and pulling their hips flush. "I've missed getting to see how limber you are..." 

It's been four years since he's seen Dimitri, four years since the last night they shared in Dimitri's room. Where he'd climbed atop Dimitri, fucking the sweet space between his thighs, the two of them exchanging promises and words of love... 

The promises have stayed, words of love exchanged in their letters, but this...the closeness is something he's missed more than he realizes. 

"Do you..." His hands tremble at Dimitri's lower back. "Want to show me?"

There's no hiding the way Dimitri thickens at the question, not when he's pressed to Claude, not an inch of space between them. His mouth wets too, with appetite, thunderstruck both by the man Claude has become and the lover he's written pages and pages to over the years. Making love in letters, in all sorts of ways... 

And then his birthday gift. It's impossible not to remember how he indulged, fucked himself until he was sore, keening for Claude's flesh and blood cock instead of the glass that stuffed him full. 

Claude seems as delighted by his looks as he insisted he would be, even the eye, and Dimitri pulls him into a kiss, overlaying his old memories with this fresh one. 

"When do you have to be back?"

Rather than answer right away, Claude pulls Dimitri down into another kiss. Threading his fingers through the silky blond hair he remembers so well, even if it's gotten longer, slicked back from Dimitri's face. Dimitri has grown so... handsome, over the years. Distinguished, with his injured eye. 

"Mm... I dunno, actually. Didn't exactly tell them I was leaving." At the look Dimitri gives him, Claude coos, placating him. "Relax. I left Derdriu at dawn, told Hilda to let everyone know I was sick. She can probably hold them off until tomorrow, at least." He may have impulsively flown across the continent to see his beloved, but he isn't mad enough to leave his territory in disarray. 

"But I had no intention of leaving you before the morning." He kisses Dimitri again, syrupy and indulgent. "The Alliance owes me that much, after keeping me away from you for so long."

He's... more or less satisfied by Claude's answer. It's him, to a T. And Dimitri certainly isn't looking for excuses to send Claude on his way. He can't be satisfied with a dozen kisses, only for his love to fly back home with a cheeky wink. Has more than anything, missed the feeling of Claude's arms holding him tight. 

Rather than listing the long list of grievances he has about their respective territories, Dimitri sighs. "I missed you. I have felt like a withered vine, but in your presence I feel my strength return to me. I shan't let you go until morning." 

And Dimitri takes his own kisses, urging Claude's chin up, his head back, as he translates his desires with each press of his lips. "My darling, if I am to show you properly I need to visit the bath and clean up."

He keens with every kiss, his arms tight around Dimitri's waist. He's had Dimitri's beautiful words with him all this time, but the timbre of his voice, the feeling of his hands and his lips, are things that could never adequately be translated into letters. 

"Yeah?" He kisses Dimitri again. Has only some inkling of the toilette Dimitri needs to perform, if they are to do this, but has the urge to be part of it. At the very least, not to leave Dimitri's side so soon, even for a few minutes. "Will you not let me help you?" he murmurs, pressing their cheeks together so he can hum into Dimitri's ear. "Or at least, watch, while you get yourself ready for me?"

Oh. The entire process isn't the most attractive but the intimacy of Claude being present... Dimitri swallows roughly. Cannot help but remember the times they cleaned each other with care, with handkerchiefs and towels, the satisfying way Claude's spunk decorated his own belly like liquid pearls. 

"Come with me." His voice pitches low with need and he picks Claude off his feet with ease. Arms tight around his waist as he carries him to his bath next door. Claude's arms around his neck, his startled delight, fuel him with confidence. Allow him to be more adventurous. As he sets Claude down to the floor, he thinks of the playful bow he gave Dimitri, alluding to the books he secretly reads. 

Thinks of another scene and hopes Claude will indulge him, perhaps as an extended birthday present... 

His body confidence has improved since they last coupled. He has his stumbles, his dark days, but to see Claude looking at Dimitri like the richest of desserts he wants to eat up... 

"I'll fill the tub and take my bath. I want you to make yourself comfortable here." He gestures to the bench a few feet away from the tub. "I want you to watch me... and if the spirit moves you, perhaps, touch yourself." His expression is flushed, but there's no hiding his eager hope that Claude will accept his request. He has had practice being more forward in their letters, and is grateful to be able to say what he wants out loud now.

He shivers at Dimitri's command, sinking to sit on the bench as he watches his lover prepare. Watches Dimitri strip himself, revealing his body by inches. The expanse of skin once so familiar, now changed. New scars to explore, remnants of Dimitri being too rough in training. The new breadth of his shoulders, the way his chest has filled out. 

Claude licks his lips and leans forward, drinking in every detail of Dimitri as though he is watching a particularly intense play.

"I'm tempted to join you, dearheart," he murmurs, stripping off his riding gloves and setting them on the bench beside him. Traveling via wyvern is far cleaner than traveling by horse, far above the dust of the road, but he can still feel the grime of the day clinging to him. Still... 

"Can I have a basin, so I can make myself clean for you, too?" He grins at Dimitri. "I'll keep watching you. I promise." He couldn't stop looking if he tried.

"Yes." His voice thick, growing thicker by the syllable when he meets Claude's hungry eyes. Nnn. "There, you can -" And Claude is up, seeing where everything is laid out and Dimitri bites his lip, feels his cock twitch as he begins to undress himself once he fills his basin. Eyes on Dimitri, as he unbuttons, exposing the thick dark hair on his chest. Looking all too proud of himself at the yearning-filled whimper Dimitri gives. 

And Dimitri turns to cool himself off, busy himself with the rag he needs to do the worst of the cleaning after he soaks in the bath for a minute. Can't quite meet Claude's eye as he shifts onto his knees, backside just out of the water, fingers cleaning out his depths. Familiar with the odd feeling from the other night, he rolls his rag up when he's done. Places it in a bin at the foot of the tub. 

And promptly slides under the water, submerging completely to come back up, sighing, fingers parting through his hair. He washes out all the hair product they’d slathered on him this morning… his bangs will fall naturally into his eyes when they dry later. 

Uses his broad palms to run over his skin, glancing back at Claude under pale lashes. Hoping this isn't too odd for him.

He watches Dimitri clean himself, as much out of fascination as desire. Claude rarely fingers himself -- frankly, it doesn’t hold his interest long enough for him to get himself off, instead merely taking himself in hand whenever his lust or loneliness gets the better of him. Watching the way Dimitri does it is… educational, in a way. And the coquettish way Dimitri looks at him when he's done... 

Claude takes a handful of water from his basin, splashing it against his face to cool off, letting it run down his chest. He hasn't disrobed all the way, only unbuttoning the front of his shirt so he might clean off the back of his neck, dabbing the sweat from under his arms. He is suddenly very conscious of what they're about to do -- of what he came all this way thinking of, now within his reach -- and he isn't _nervous_ , necessarily, but... 

He wants to be good for Dimitri. To be worthy of the man he loves, currently lying graceful and slick and strong in the tub. Does not want to smell bad, or make a mistake, or hurt him. To taint the moment they've both longed for for years. 

Claude realizes, perhaps a bit too late, that Dimitri is simply reclining in the tub, watching him. Running his hands idly over his torso as he does so. He swallows his nascent nerves, crossing the bathroom to kneel beside the tub. 

"My lion." He brushes a long strand of hair out of Dimitri's face to take in the sight of him, missed for so long. "I crossed the continent to be here with you tonight. I..." He swallows, voice thick with desire. "I await your command."

Dimitri's command... 

His gut flips. His good eye darkens in hunger. He's had too many fantasies starring Claude and himself, the ways they could wrap around each other, all the ways he could spoil Dimitri with his cock... 

He pulls Claude's head in for a kiss without thought. Wet hand grabbing the back of his head. Keeping Claude in place so Dimitri can vent even a fraction of his hunger. 

There's the impatient part of himself that wants to rip the clothes off Claude's body and haul him into the tub, ride him with waves cresting around them. He pushes that aside, when he hears Claude keen for him again, and he wants more than a rushed, frenzied coupling. 

If Claude wants to give Dimitri this power, then Dimitri has to do right by both of them. He pulls back to catch his breath. Licks his lips, imagining his taste. 

"I'm done. Help me dry off." He holds out his hand again, delicate and aching to be held. Stands when Claude helps him to his feet, heart aching again when he makes sure Dimitri doesn't stumble stepping out of the tub. Allows himself to be toweled off by Claude's strong hands, shuddering when he runs the towel over his stomach and buttocks. 

"Thank you, my sweet dear." He presses another kiss to his lips. "Take me back to bed."

"Yes." He breathes his consent in the space between their mouths before pulling Dimitri back in for another kiss, hard. He's been a man wandering the desert, parched, only to find his oasis waiting for him here. 

Dimitri carried him into the bathroom, and now he carries Dimitri out, hoisting him up and encouraging Dimitri to wrap his legs around his waist. Claude is stronger than he was at the academy, more muscular, but he still staggers a little under Dimitri's weight as he walks them out of the bath and over to the bed. He drops Dimitri onto the bed, making him bounce, and he murmurs a quick apology before climbing onto the bed himself, hovering over Dimitri, letting his lion fully divest him of his shirt. 

Dimitri's bed. So much larger than the one they'd shared at the academy. Large, four posters, made up with Blaiddyd-blue brocade with silver furs piled at the foot of the bed. Dimitri's pale skin makes a lovely contrast with it, and he flushes, running a hand from his stomach up to his pec, squeezing it lightly. Needing to touch Dimitri, all over, sate his hunger again and again. 

"Sweetness," Claude breathes before catching Dimitri's eye. Both of them are tracking him, though only the good one has darkened. It's intriguing - something Claude will have to get used to. He smiles down at him, broad and warm, letting his love shine through. 

"How would you like to be taken, Dimitri?"

No one has picked him off his feet since he was a child and certainly no one has carried him to bed. Dimitri is struck hard by Claude showing him he can receive the delicate treatment he reads about - and then Dimitri is speechless when he removes Claude's top. His hands sweep over his shoulders, pet at chest hair that's only grown darker and thicker since their boyhood. How undeniably masculine he's grown. 

The realization leaves him breathless when he finally speaks. "Must I choose just one?" He laughs. Finding he cannot make up his mind, now that the promised night between them has come. There will be no regrets no matter what they do, only sweet memories of their coupling to keep them warm until their next meeting. Even if that day does not come for another year, the day of the millennium festival… Dimitri knows he will always remember tonight. 

"I am meant to give you the command but I have thought of you from every angle, in every position..." He feels a bit like a child, unable to pick a treat off a cart, lost in possibilities. What he does know is, "Mm, Claude." His nails drag down his chest as he recalls his letter, what sparked him into his marathon with his toy. "As long as you speak to me, I will be happy with whatever we do. You have a gift of making the most vulgar phrases sweet like honey." 

A spice that's missing from his books. He adores the atmosphere, even if some of the scenes are impractical. He may enjoy reading about being taken in a bed of flower petals but it's nothing he seeks to recreate. 

Their letters after their school days have made Dimitri more comfortable with his tastes and Claude has shown Dimitri he can have spice, heat, without losing his respect.

"Yeah?" He flushes at Dimitri's praise, at the positive reinforcement. He's sometimes felt a little silly writing more... amorous letters to him, particularly when Dimitri is often too bashful to respond in kind. He cannot help but think of the letter that sent him packing his bags, the all too brief missive Dimitri had sent the night after using Claude's present for the first time: _You have made me a new man…_

He had wanted to see that new man for himself. Or... or perhaps he had, perversely, been jealous of the glass cock he had sent, which now knew Dimitri more intimately than he ever had... 

"I've done... the same." He swallows, tracing the muscles of Dimitri's abs with his fingertips, feeling the way his lover shivers. "Every night since we parted, I've ached from missing you. Your arms around me, your voice in my ear..." He blushes again. "But also the sounds that you make when we are in bed together. The way you cling to me when you're close."

He licks his lips before lowering himself fully atop Dimitri, chest to chest, taking another kiss from his mouth, hot and deep. His tongue relearning Dimitri's taste. 

"The other night... when I knew you were in here, making use of my present... I couldn't stand it, thinking of you pleasuring yourself with something of mine. I thought of you all night..." He moans, reaching to rub his erection through pants that have now become uncomfortably tight. "Thought of... my body covering yours, drinking in every sound you make as I claim you. Looking into your eyes as you come." 

He smiles down at Dimitri, hopeful as a boy. "Can we do that? Me on top of you, like we used to, but... but this time, I can really be inside you?"

Back in the academy during their last night together, Dimitri agonized over whether he should ask for Claude to enter him. In the end, his nerves got the best of him and he kept the thought to himself. He's relieved he did, knowing what he does now, how ready he feels in this moment after stretching himself with his new glass cock. 

With each kiss they drink from one another, Dimitri knows all he wants is this: Claude covering him like his quilt. Dimitri's body molded around the shape of his cock as their skin sticks together, sweat slicking between them. Moaning sweet and fresh endearments to each other. Dimitri is already moaning softly, watching Claude's face as he rubs himself. 

"Yes, of course. Yes. Yes. The toy was wonderful, it gave me a taste, an idea, but not the reality of your cock." He groans. Growing fussy. "I should have oiled up in the bath but it will take time either way." 

He's still new to it. But before he can squirm over to his nightstand where his oil sits in his drawer, his hand smooths down to join Claude's, palming over his hard cock. "I will prepare but take these off. I want to see you, do not hide your beautiful body from me."

His blush only deepens at the frankness of Dimitri's words, at the eager way he touches Claude through his pants. "Wasn't sure if... if you'd want to unwrap your present all the way." Trying to be smooth, but his eager stammer getting the better of him. 

He does as Dimitri requests, raising his hips to start shimmying off his trousers. He regrets having worn ones that are so tight, not the looser Almyra-style ones he tends to favor, and his undergarments peel off along with them as he tosses them to the ground. 

He's already hard and leaking, so hungry for Dimitri. Four years... Four wasted years, when he could have flown to see him whenever he wanted, if he'd only been bold enough. Their duties have kept them apart for too long, but Claude's new sense of responsibility - something that Dimitri has carefully nurtured within him - is to blame, too. 

He settles back on his heels, idly stroking himself as he watches Dimitri recline, dipping his fingers into a pot of oil and drawing one knee back, showing Claude his hole, tight and pink. Where Claude will be before too long... He swallows, gripping himself tight before he loses it right there. 

"Not that I... won't enjoy the show," he says, his blush still burning. "But would you mind terribly if I... participated?" He smiles, a little uncertain. "This part is new to me, but I... I want to learn your body, if I can."

Even in years-old memory, Dimitri knew Claude was thicker than the toy he'd sent Dimitri. Not by too much, it worked quite well as a substitute, but nothing could compare to what Dimitri sees. Not just his thick, stiff cock but the man it belongs to. Hypnotized by how his whole body leans towards Dimitri, like Dimitri is high tide threatening to pull him in. 

He can't help but squirm, hard cock bobbing between his legs from the motion. It's been too long since they've seen each other, shared the same breaths... Exposing _all_ of him for the first time, his shyness creeps over him when he sees Claude looking at his hole. 

He swears he feels the puckered muscle twitch at the attention. Goddess, help him, it takes far too much digging to find his words again. It's a relief to see Claude in similar straits, the red hued flush to his warm brown skin signaling his own frazzled state. How sweet it is he asks... 

There's just a concern. "Darling," Dimitri's oiled fingers rest along his inner thigh. "Mm, I want to feel you in whatever way you offer but, ah.... If you think the night is young enough, maybe we should both... come first." His blush deepens. "It's been so long, I won't last when I feel your fingers." 

And who knows how long until the next time will be. Dimitri wants to feel Claude inside him for longer than a few dizzying thrusts. He already mourns for their cuddles, their tea time, and adventures on horseback. He knows this will be another thing he will miss.

"O-oh?" His hand trembles on his cock, feeling how it jerks in his hand just from Dimitri's words, the images it inspires within Claude's mind. "Mm... something to take the edge off... you're so smart, Dima." 

It _has_ been too long. He already feels himself close to bursting just from being near Dimitri, feeling his warm body so close to his own. Years of pent-up longing with only his own hand to soothe him... If he's to fully please Dimitri, give them the first time they've both dreamed of, he'll need something to help him last longer. An aperitif, of sorts, to the way they will feast on each other later tonight. 

He shuffles over the bed, stretching out beside Dimitri so he can look into his eyes, stroke a finger over his burning cheeks. 

"Just like our letters," he murmurs, giving Dimitri a fond smile. "But this time, I'm right here beside you. I used to..." The tips of his ears burn. "...to reread your words in my bed, back in Derdriu. When missing you became too much..." He tucks a lock of hair behind Dimitri's ear. "You have me all night," he murmurs. "And I know you're too bashful to pen your most intimate thoughts... Will you tell me now, while you open yourself up for me?"

"You're better than letters." 

Mmm. His blush intensifies, somehow. It's any wonder there's enough blood flow to his cock. "I'll do my best, dearest." He smiles as Claude settles along the length of him, his hand working slowly over his cock while never taking his eyes off Dimitri. His own hand finds his cock, stroking up slow while his fingers slowly work his hole, warming the tight muscle before breaching it. 

He lets out a long sigh and lets his words distract him from the slight burn. "I reread your letters too. I kept the ones I reread most in my nightstand." Right beside his oil. "You've always been so mischievous and bold, if I closed my eyes after reading your words, I could see all your delicious schemes. How you described your hands petting my body..." 

Hhn. He knows he's talking about Claude's words, and he won't cheat for too long, he just has more to say. "Every time you told me you loved me, I could fall asleep in peace. It's not always been the case... but when I think of you, looking at your inked words, I find my missing calm."

His hips raise when he manages to work his second finger in. He squeezes at the base of his cock and cuts himself off with a moan. Goddess. Okay. All right. Blood in his body becoming liquid heat, it feels easier to speak of his own fantasies. "When it was just me alone with my hand and my imagination, oh... I thought about my books, how you would take me in the same ways. How... when I came, it didn't end, and you would keep filling me over and over..." His cock weeps. His walls tighten around his fingers. 

Soon. Soon it will no longer be a fantasy. 

"You never laughed at me and stories, you just became even sweeter than them. Holding me so tightly. Spoiling me in ways I never dared to ask for, you just. You _knew._ Mmm, Claude..." 

He moans low, fingers insistently opening him up faster. His face turns into Claude's neck, whining at his pleasure. At the thoughts that run through his mind. Shudders at a secret fantasy, at the silliness of it, how much mileage he's gotten out of it, enough to make him laugh in embarrassment. 

"I always wanted to please you, because you cared for me, a-accepted me. When we were boys, I." And then he tucks his face even more into his neck, ears and neck ablaze. "I daydreamed about... our little corner in the library. How easy it would have been to drop to my knees, take you... in my mouth as you read. Suck you slow, so you could relax, with your fingers in my hair..." 

His breath hitches, tongue rendered useless when he feels Claude tremble against him, and oh, he's coming with a shocked noise before he realizes it, spilling over his tight fist, body clamping down on his fingers. 

Left bewildered and fuzzy and wonderfully devastated.

"Dimitri, oh--" The library. Their corner on the second floor. Where they'd used to hold hands under the table while studying, caressing each other's wrists. Dimitri had been so proper back when they'd first started courting, so reticent to show physical affection, and to think that he'd actually -- he'd thought of -- 

Dimitri shudders, spilling over his fist, and Claude is not too far behind, but he needs to repay him in kind for his smoldering words before he does -- 

"The training grounds, for me," he says, and moans as he redoubles his speed, fist a blur on his cock. "Pinning you against one of those - those pillars, claiming your mouth while sliding a hand into your pants, I - oh, Dima, I'm - I'm coming -" 

He grinds down, hard, against Dimitri's hip, as he comes, leaving streaks of white along Dimitri's belly and up his chest with the force of it. Stars appear behind his eyelids; the fire still flows in his veins. 

"I love you," he breathes, and kisses Dimitri hard as he says it, it's been too long since he got to say it in person. "I love you, I love you, love you..." 

To think there was a time he'd been afraid to say something so tender to him. To think that his constant reminders had been such a comfort to Dimitri, on nights his ghosts came howling back. 

"I put it in every letter, so you'd never forget."

It's been too long since Dimitri has been painted in both their come. Claude's satisfaction drying on his skin... Dimitri kisses him hard in return, a fish on a line for every declaration of love Claude gives him. 

"I love you, too... It's a lie to say I haven't been lonely. I feel as if a part of me left with you." His confidence in himself, in defying the norms that nearly crippled him as a child. He has not backslid to his troubled youth completely... but there are fights Dimitri simply doesn't have the will to fight. "But I have never felt unloved, not since being loved by you. Words cannot hope to contain the love in my soul for you..." 

His kisses soften, making room for the breath he sighs into Claude's mouth when he finally slips his digits out. His hole gives a needy clench, suddenly aware it's empty and Dimitri bears with it. More relaxed after coming, Dimitri rests his oily fingers on his own chest, eyes dipping back to his new decorations. 

"I missed our mess, hah..." He gives a breathy chuckle. Noses against Claude's cheek. Only appropriate, after sharing passionate teenage fantasies.

"I missed everything about you." Claude cannot help but trail his fingers through the mess they've left behind on Dimitri, coating his fingers in a mixture of their spunk. "Not just your feel, or your sounds..." Their noses nudge together as he traces patterns along Dimitri's stomach. "But I’ve missed how wholly accepted I feel when I'm with you... the bravery you give me to, to share my emotions with others. I am so strong with you by my side, and without you has been..." 

He swallows, redoubling his grip on Dimitri. "I have missed you." A whispered confession that cannot hope to contain the full scope of his feelings. The way he feels as though he has been wandering these past few years, aimless, seeking the security he found in Dimitri's arms. 

"You are my home." He swallows, voice thick with emotion. His brow furrowing against Dimitri's, newly overcome with guilt. 

"I... should not have waited so long, to come home."

Dimitri looks at Claude like Dimitri is just one twinkling star and Claude is the night sky that envelopes him, housing him with a surety not even the world could challenge. His tears are silent when they well up in his eyes. Broken from their prison with each blink, they roll down his face, hot as they drip over his chin. 

"It has been hard... but I have never been angry with you. I have never resented you for being so far from me. I could have gone to you too if I was brave enough..." 

He sniffles, giving Claude a weak smile. "Every tear just tells me how important you've become to me. How you have accepted my fractured mind and not colored me by it. How you do not demand me to be anyone but myself..." 

His hand caresses Claude's cheek, and he feels himself holding back the emotional impulse that was born the day he first faced Rodrigue and told him of their courtship. The day he’d first pictured standing by Claude’s side in front of the world as his husband...

"I love you so much, Claude. You make me want to throw caution to the wind and say such dangerous things."

He is not alarmed by Dimitri's tears, knowing he cries because he feels happy and safe. Two things that, perhaps, Dimitri does not have much chance to feel while alone here, either. He cares for him as he always does, soothing him with kisses and careful caresses. 

"Careful, your princeliness." He dusts off the old nickname, hoping it will come off as teasing, but it falls flat. "It'll already be hard enough to leave again, come the morning. Please don't make it impossible..." 

He needs time. Time to put together a plan that can incorporate his dreams with Dimitri's, a way for them to be together without either of them having to sacrifice what they hold so dear, apart from one another. 

Claude’s greatest scheme of all... One they can build a future together on. 

"Whatever ‘dangerous thing’ you want to tell me," he murmurs, smoothing away some of his tears. "Can you... wait, until the millennium festival?" He smiles, hoping Dimitri doesn't take it as a rejection. "I might have some 'dangerous' news of my own, by then."

Dimitri wears his guilt like a well worn coat, rubbing at his own eyes as Claude tries to soothe him. It's hard on Claude too, he knows, and it will be all the more difficult for him to be the one leaving in the morning. Leaving Dimitri after their first night together in four years. 

He tries his best to temper himself. Snuffling in embarrassment. He's thrown by Claude's request, can't help but gape at him. Dimitri is the transparent sort, when it comes to his emotions, and Claude must have known the secret desire Dimitri has harbored all these years... To marry one another, formally bond them after years of courtship. 

The idea that Claude is saying he may _propose_ to Dimitri during the festival. He bites his bottom lip, nodding in agreement. Face flushed all over from the possibility.

One look in Dimitri's eyes and Claude knows he understands. That Claude, too, has been thinking about their future, now that Dimitri has shown him what's possible. That he dreams of building a kinder world with Dimitri at his side. 

"Dearheart." He kisses Dimitri, slow, deep, rolling so he is fully atop him. "Please, don't ever doubt my love for you. My desire to care for you, to have a life with you. I swear to you, I will not waver in the coming year." He kisses him again, drinking him in, tipping his head back so Claude can kiss his lovely throat. 

"You're the one that taught me to keep my promises. The one that showed me that _we_ are possible. That we could court, that our love would last through years and distance, that..." His eyes shine with emotion, his throat tight all over again. 

"That someone could love me, as I am." That Claude does not have to change, or hide. There are still things he hasn't told Dimitri, things no one in Fodlan knows, but... he knows he will. It's only a matter of time. 

He bows, pressing his lips to Dimitri's again, only to lick into his mouth, possessive, hunger growing again, his cock twitching back to life against Dimitri's thigh. His emotions tangling with his desires in a way they never do when he is alone, adding a richer dimension to his pleasure. 

"I have to go in the morning, Dimitri, but I will never fully leave you. Do you... believe me?"

"Yes," he breathes. Lost in Claude's commanding presence, how his love possesses every corner of Dimitri's mind, body and soul with every tender word he speaks. The only man with the power to make Dimitri's phantoms quake, robbing them of their voices for a brief reprieve (and Dimitri has appreciated that Claude has never tried to fix him, understood that Dimitri was ill, would always be ill. Yet convinced him for the first time in his life it didn't mean he was broken.) 

"I have believed in you since the first night you confessed to me, when you agreed to court me. You haven't disappointed me since. My Claude... Even without you being by my side," he whispers, "you've always been a source of my strength. I was born with might because of my crest but I have never felt as powerful as I do with you in my arms." 

He shivers, hips rocking beneath him as his own cock starts to fill again. "We've changed each other, nn, for the better." 

The heat between them changes the mood, shifts it so all Dimitri yearns to do is draw his knees up, hold Claude tight in his arms. "Beloved, make me the man who knows your shape!"

"Yes," he breathes, and gods, how his heart aches, knowing he has a place in Dimitri's heart forever, knowing Dimitri has made space inside his very flesh for Claude to fit... "Yes- I will - I want to feel you around me, the place I've always belonged..." 

He kisses Dimitri, hard, rapidly losing his capacity for words in his desire, his excitement. Fumbling for the pot of oil on the nightstand, slicking himself quickly, feeling how he throbs in his own hand. 

"So good, Dimitri," he murmurs, running oiled fingers along his inner thighs, feeling the way Dimitri's legs fall open for him. "My beloved, my dear lion..." 

Trembling, he guides himself to Dimitri's opening, his mind full of all the words he'd penned over the years. About stretching Dimitri with his cock, filling him up, and - and he might be a thief in the night, breaking into the prince's bedroom to ravish him, but it doesn't feel like it, not one bit, knowing how thoroughly he and Dimitri have already belonged to one another for years. 

"My love," he groans, and starts to push forward, to take his rightful place.

"My love," Dimitri groans back as if in call and response. Holds to the back of his neck and shoulders while the head of Claude's cock slowly spreads him open. It is not painful, though it is uncomfortable at first. His rim stretches tight over the wide girth of his head and Dimitri gasps, wincing. 

Shakes his head at Claude's concern, soothes him with a gentle reminder to go slow. He focuses on his breathing, remembering the key to taking the glass toy down to its hilt. It works too, with Claude. Pushing back against him, his walls flutter out smooth to accept him. 

To finally have Claude inside him after years of promises, oh. It's perfect. He feels full in a way the toy only teased at. Can't help but squirm under him, skin prickling hot. Little mewls in the back of his throat. Claude finally where he belongs, home inside Dimitri. 

His orgasm and fingers helped loosen him just enough and just holding Claude inside is heaven... 

_My dear lion…_

His dearheart... 

Hah. In his brain, drunk on affection and pleasure, he can't help his silly thoughts, lets out a sweet laugh. "My dearheart, do you think this is the first time a deer has mounted a lion?"

"Wha-" The joke takes him aback, and he can't help but giggle, purely delighted. "Dearheart, hm? Deer... hart..." With each word he rolls his hips, playfully, but cannot help but gasp at the way shocks of pleasure zip up his spine every time he moves. 

He'd known this would be different from their play as youths, very different from thrusting into his own fist... but Claude was utterly unprepared for the reality of this moment. Dimitri, gripping him on all sides, his rim stretched around his cock. Hot, and tight, and so, so good. His very body sucking him in, keeping him inside where he belongs. 

He can feel Dimitri move with every breath. Every tiny shift of his muscle as he grips him, keeping Claude stored in his depths... Claude looks down, curious to see where he disappears inside Dimitri, and cannot help but groan, staggering as his knees tremble. 

"It might be... the first," he gasps, giving another slow roll of his hips, trying to get them both used to it. "But it certainly won't be... the last... hhhhh, Dimitri..." He looks back into his face, taking it in his hands as he kisses him again. Knowing they've held off on this particular form of intimacy for so long, he wants to savor it as long as he can, only barely shifting inside Dimitri. 

"I..." He struggles for wordplay as playful as Dimitri had managed, but comes up empty. "I never imagined it would feel like this," he says, already straining from holding back his hips, needing to snap forward, to make love to his darling. "Sweetness, let me - claim you, please, let me give you everything you've imagined..."

Every nerve in Dimitri's body feels like it's singing just from Claude's little thrusts and grinds, Dimitri already quivering around his cock, all too eager to receive his affections. 

"You feel so hot, Claude... Ahh, you're so much better than -" Dimitri gasps. Words lost in Claude's mouth. So much better than his toy. How cold it was to start, how Dimitri had to sacrifice a hand to ride it as deep as he wanted. But now his hands are free, full of Claude in more ways than one. 

His Claude. 

"My Claude." Yes. Make love to him. "I'm ready, hh, not too hard? I am still not, aa, used to it." But make his boyish dreams come true. Dreams that have only matured as he has. Claim him entirely, make him Claude's in every way possible.

"Mmh-- heh, neither... neither am I..." His heart feels so full, fit to burst in his chest from how close they are. Dimitri trembling beneath him, showing just how much Claude is wanted-- 

He groans at the thought, entirely overcome as he drives his hips forward once more, carefully inching his way deeper, wanting to bury himself to the hilt inside Dimitri. Worshipping at his altar in a way he never has any deity. 

Dimitri... "Dima," he gasps as his hips work, one hand gripping the inside of Dimitri's knee so he might get deeper. Even deeper. He's conscious of Dimitri's request not to go too hard or too fast, nothing but love in his actions. Wanting to savor every moment of their coupling. Wanting it to last as long as they can both stand it. 

He keeps his eyes fixed on Dimitri's face, taking his cues from him, wanting to see Dimitri savor this pleasure with him.

"D-Deep, hhh, just like that...!" Dimitri's head rolls back, mouth falling open, his own fingers tangling in the back of Claude's hair. "Ohh." He moans as Claude moves. Stroking his depths, his sensitive walls. 

His eyes pierce through him and it used to scare Dimitri, that he could see through him, know his ugliness, how he was not worthy of someone as bright and beautiful as Claude. Now it only excites him, knowing he is the one under Claude's eye, the only one to see his true face. Dimitri can see, as plain as anything, Claude’s need to _ravish_ Dimitri until they cannot tell whose limb belongs to who. 

His hips roll, exploring, and the shriek Dimitri lets out startles them both. He stares wide eyed, a little panicked, "Uhh, what was...?" His face flushes, cock dripping in earnest onto his belly. 

(Someone's never heard about his prostate before.)

He freezes instinctively when Dimitri cries out, nails digging into Claude's skin. "Are you...?" 

But Dimitri only whimpers, clinging all the more tightly to him. Newly cautious once more, Claude rolls his hips into Dimitri again, experimentally-- and when Dimitri's blush deepens all the more, his moan long and low, Claude's tactician brain finally puts the pieces together. He grins.

"I learned about this, about a year after we parted." Carefully, he bends both of Dimitri's knees close to his chest so he can get even deeper. "Gave myself an awful wrist cramp, trying to reach it again... it hardly seemed worth the trouble, all on my own." Bends to brush his lips against Dimitri's. 

"My little gift didn't get quite deep enough, it seems... Shall I continue?"

"Don't be cheeky _now,_ " Dimitri whines, unable to help himself. Dizzy from the intense punch of pleasure that showed up all too briefly. "Of course, I want you to. Hh, teach me too..." 

He tightens his quads, to help Claude push his legs closer. Makes a soft noise when he realizes Claude _can_ go deeper and Dimitri clutches around him in anticipation.

"I'm sorry, dearest," and he kisses Dimitri's cheek, down his neck, tasting his blush. "I don't mean to tease... Of course, I'll teach you." 

At this angle he can get that much closer. Claude pushes forward, deeper deeper deeper, feeling the way Dimitri's rim grips him tight, his body sucking him in... "Ah, fuck..." He rocks his hips, trying to angle for Dimitri's prostate, wanting to hear him cry out like that again.

Not knowing what he's actually looking for, Dimitri feels as if he's fruitlessly rocking under Claude. It doesn't mean this feels less, Claude thrusts deeply inside him and he mewls, enamored with the sensation, being properly stretched and stuffed. 

He has a second of forgetting about finding that secret spot, knowing he could come from just this, in due time. 

And then Claude _hits_ and Dimitri moans like he's shouting, loud and abrupt. "O-Oh, oh that! Claude--!!" His toes curl when Claude follows his cue and slides over it again, making Dimitri cry out. 

"P-Please... darling!" Tears hold tight in the corner of his eyes. "The other night I didn't, it's never felt like this..." Begging, as he holds onto Claude like a lifeline. Completely dependent on him for his pleasure. His chest heaves as he looks up at Claude wide eyed and love-drunk.

"Dima--" His lover's eyes are so wide, the good and the bad drinking him in, and it only makes Claude want to keep moving. It's a heady victory to have found Dimitri's prostate together so soon, on their first try, and he keeps angling his hips to try and hit it again, and again, and again-- 

"That's... that's it," he gasps, blinking away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Want to show you- show you what your body can do, what you were built for, Dimitri -- lovely Dimitri -- something to... hhh... remember me by when I'm gone..." 

His own pleasure is building, cresting like a wave, but he refuses to come before Dimitri, after everything... 

"Love you...love you so much, want you to feel me for days..."

"Mm, mmm, mmph!!" His abdomen contracts with every thrust, and Dimitri starts to weep as the pleasure builds, each wave pushing into the next. 

What Dimitri was built for... To be pleasured by his beloved's cock. A man made a mess in his royal chambers. He's never felt anything like this, never even in his dreams. 

His cock twitches erratically between them. Signalling how close Dimitri is. "Dearest, ahh! I'm losing control --!" He won't last, not like this. Weeping around Claude's cock, Dimitri presses his face to Claude's neck, wanting as much skin pressed between them as possible, when he feels a new wave roll through him. "L-Love you, uhhhh, love you, Claude...!" 

And then Claude hits his prostate dead on and he's coming, shrieking loudly. Body tightening up around Claude to the point it's painful. He shakes all the way through it, come splashing between both their bellies.

He's utterly unprepared for the force of Dimitri's orgasm, the way his body grips him... "Dima, oh--!" 

He trembles as he spills inside him - he hadn't wanted to so soon, wanted to at least ask Dimitri if he was okay with it, but his body gets the better of him, that wave cresting entirely too soon. Engulfing him. 

He collapses onto Dimitri's chest, still locked inside him, panting for breath as his eyes roll back in his head, utterly lost in pleasure and the feel of his love underneath him. 

He can only repeat Dimitri's name and the word "love", dazed. He could be speaking Almyran, Fodlan, Brigidese right now... Nothing but Dimitri beneath him, still around him, feels real.

It doesn't dawn on Dimitri that Claude's come inside him until he feels his softened cock slip out of him on its own, as Claude pants on his chest. He feels the mess then, has him making a face. More out of embarrassment than displeasure. Claude's seed inside him... 

Is it odd that it pleases him, a little? To hold something of Claude inside for just a few more minutes? 

Dimitri shudders under Claude, winded and delightfully fucked out. His fingers card through Claude's hair and he presses his smiling mouth to his sweaty brow, finding his voice. 

"The lion sneaked up on the deer, eh?" 

He can't help but refer to his silly joke again. His sense of humor leaves much to be desired, but after two orgasms and with the love of his life wrapped around him, it feels safe to indulge. 

"My darling... You were wonderful, mm. I've never felt so good."

"Mmmnnn," he groans, feeling eloquent. He can't remember the last time sex wore him out quite so thoroughly, but then, it's been so long since he shared a bed with Dimitri, too. Too keyed up, finally able to make love to the man he’s longed for since the day they parted. No… since the day they met. 

"Mm, the deer..." He turns his head, kissing along Dimitri's chest, "I believe the deer may have met his match, in the lion." 

He raises his face to give Dimitri a smile, tired and loving. He never wants to move. Never wants to leave this moment, with Dimitri holding him so close, their bodies sticking together with sweat and seed... Claude knows too well that it will be unpleasant soon, that they will need to clean up, but... Well, is it wrong, for him to want to bask, just a little? 

His energy starts to bounce back and he crawls up to brace his elbows on either side of Dimitri's head, nose to nose with him. 

"My love," he starts, wanting to find some way to express how he feels at this moment, but all his words seem too hollow, insufficient. 

Then the right words come, and Claude smiles. Part cheek, all loving. 

"You have made me a new man, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> We also have this wonderful nsfw piece of art drawn by kit right [over here!](https://twitter.com/diarthrosis/status/1297172051950788611?s=20)


End file.
